Don't Open the Door for Anyone
by reddieseggos1711
Summary: When a certain clutz makes a fool of herself in front a certain blonde model, let's just say a certain cat shows up with a few certain milk puns...
1. Chocolate Milk for the Model

_**Don't Open the Door for Anyone**_

"Don't be too loud!"

"Don't stay up all night!"

"Don't use the oven. We all know how clumsy you are!"

"Don't open the door to _anyone_!" My parents explained the rules for the millionth time this evening. They were going out for the night and wouldn't be back till morning. Which meant I was technically under house arrest for the night. My parents were always so protective when it came to me staying home alone past 9 o'clock at night.

"Okay, okay! I understand! Just go! Enjoy yourselves!" I rolled my eyes, and ushered them hurriedly out the door. I stayed there staring out the window as they walked off laughing. As soon as they were out of sight, I bolted upstairs at a speed that would second-best Flash. Once in my room I began the rambling I had been holding in since school this morning.

"Did I really do that? Was I actually that clumsy? What was I thinking? What the actual hell was I thinking?! Sniffing his hair! I think I just entered Stalker Town! No wait- scratch that- I'm the _mayor_ of Stalker Town and I'm also the prime minister of Idiotville!"

"Marinette calm down! It'll be okay!" Came the calming voice of my kwami. "It wasn't that bad…" Tikki looked up at me apologetically, whilst nibbling slightly on the remains of her cookie.

"Tikki, it was chocolate milk," I groaned at the memory, with a crucial face plant into the sheets of my bed. Tikki just giggled at me.

"Ok, maybe it was that bad."

 _Flashback:_

 _I was counting down the seconds until class would be over and I could leave the room, away from the blonde locks that were currently keeping me immobile._ _ **Four. Three. Two. One.**_ _The bell (finally) went and I practically jumped out of my chair. As I looked around, so did almost everyone else and the classroom was nearly empty before I'd taken two steps. I made my way down to the front of the room where Alya was talking to Nino and Adrien. I slowly approached the trio, but barely received any recognition of my presence. Alya gave an almost unnoticeable wave and Nino simply nodded as they both continued talking (or arguing) to Adrien who had his back to me. I decided to wait until their conversation was over, but that took longer than expected. To pass time, without interrupting them, I reached into my backpack and pulled out the chocolate milk bottle I had packed before school. I took one sip, trying to remain as quiet as possible. They just kept talking and talking and talking! I swore they were going to talk forever! The next thing I knew I was standing on my tip toes, eyes closed, inching closer and closer to the blonde locks that had me so captivated earlier._

 _ **What am I doing?**_

 _I moved less than a centimetre closer, until his hair was tickling my face._

 _ **What the actual hell am I doing?**_

 _I took a slow, deep breath through my nose, savouring the sweet smells of Adrien's shampoo._

 _ **Truth is; I had no idea what the hell I was doing.**_

 _I blew it. I had fumbled over my own feet trying to back away from the model standing before me. I tripped and fell_ _ **forward.**_ _Adrien stumbled forward at the newfound weight on him but stopped instantly when he felt the cold liquid running down his face. Alya and Nino were both silenced as they took in the scene before them. Of course Alya's phone was at the scene instantly to take a photo. She had a hand held to her mouth, trying to hide the loud snorts and Nino just stood there, gaping like a goldfish. When I fell forward, I had spilt my chocolate milk. All over Adrien. The milk splashed all across his back, staining the white with a pale brown colour. Chocolate milk drizzled all through his hair, probably washing out all traces of that strawberry scent. He slowly turned to face my, eyes wide and confused. My jaw dropped low and my eyes bulged out of my head. Milk dripped from his hair onto his face and down the front of his shirt. At this point, Nino had stopped looking shocked and Alya stopped trying to hold it in. They both burst into laughter._

" _I'm- I'm- I'm- I'm- I'm- I'm-" I was speechless. I couldn't get out a full sentence._

" _I think the word your looking for is 'sorry'! Marinette, you're sorry!" Came Alya's attempt to help while she was still consumed in laughter. Meanwhile I was just standing there like a blubbering mess. I let out a noise that sounded like a strangled cat meow._

" _I'm- I'm sooooooo s-sorry!" I managed to squeak out before I collapsed to the ground in embarrassment. Adrien tried to comfort me and tell me that it was ok, but that was it. My legs just refused to operate. Good thing my first class after break was in this same classroom, right?_

 _End flashback._

"Yep, it was definitely bad," Tikki added once, she had replayed the memory over in her mind. She let out a small innocent giggle and I just groaned into my sheets again.

"Maybe some milk and cookies would make you feel better?" Tikki suggested pointing her tiny arms downstairs.

"NO MILK! I'll take the cookies but no milk…" I crossed my arms over my chest and she giggled. Tikki grabbed onto my finger and started leading my downstairs. I laughed at the tiny red kwami tugging on my finger. Once downstairs, I sneakily and very stealthily, grabbed a few cookies from the bakery. Translation: I clumsily and very loudly, grabbed more cookies than I could carry, let alone, eat. I handed Tikki a choc chip one and she munched on it happily, while I leant on the counter licking the contents of my sugar cookie. I thought maybe we could take the snacks upstairs again and watch a movie or something, when there was a small thump outside. I looked out to see the silhouette of a man walking towards the bakery. Upon seeing the figure, Tikki instantly flies behind me and I fumble with the light switch in an attempt to turn them off. I let out a small eep as the bakery was cast in a sea of darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the blackness, and the street lights poured in from outside, I noticed that the man was still standing there. His whole body was cast in darkness. All except for his eyes, which glowed a cat like green and his teeth, which were spread into a Cheshire grin. Then suddenly, I felt stupid as to not knowing who it was before.

"Uhh… Princess? I can see in the dark? That didn't do anything…" His words rolled off his tongue in that smooth voice he always does, smirk never leaving his face. I switched the lights back on and rolled my eyes. I walked over to the door with the keys. I opened it for him and he let himself in.

"I'm really shouldn't be doing this because my parents told me before they left " _Don't open the door for anyone.""_ I explained and Chat's grin widened even more. "But, I feel as though I can trust you." Chat moved in closer so his face was inches away from mine.

"But why should you trust me? We haven't met many times before…" I could almost _hear_ the smirk in his words.

"I- uh- you- uh-" I started before Chat interrupted.

"Nah! I'm just kidding. Who wouldn't want to let this _paw_ -some cat in?" He flirted, as usual. "So I hear there was a little mishap at your school today… but then again, I don't want to _milk_ it…" I felt my cheeks heat up and I glared at Chat.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no and NO! You are not making puns about this!" I pointed a finger in his face and he held his hands up in mock defence, smile faltering.

"Woah now, Princess! Don't cry over spilt milk!" His smile wickedly returned. I gripped his collar and softly pushed him into the door.

"What did I just say?" I released my grip on him and leant away. "Anyway…how did you know?" I tried to ask normally but it came out more like a whine.

"Well, I may be personally close the 'victim'…" I groaned again.

"Adrien blabbed on me?! Ugghh! Is he mad?" I felt like crawling into a hole and staying there forever.

"Oh no! Not mad… just _udder-_ ly a- _moo-_ sed…" And just like that, I was pressing him against the door by his collar. I was about to start lecturing him again when I noticed something. Chat's hair was sticky and a sort of light brown colour stained through it.

"Chat… what happened to your hair?" Being this close to him, I suddenly got a _real_ good whiff of him. "And why do you smell like chocolate milk?" Next thing I knew; Chat was fumbling for the door handle in a panic.

"What was t-that your parents s-said? _Don't open the door to anyone?_ Y-yeah, you should probably listen to t-them!"

And just like that. He was gone.


	2. Strawberry Milk for the Kitty

_**Don't Open the Door for Anyone**_

"MARINETTE!" I suddenly bolted up, as my mother's screams woke me. I had fallen asleep on the floor shortly after Chat left. I let out an alarmed shriek and my hands flailed about aimlessly.

"Marinette, why on earth was the door unlocked and fully OPEN when we got home?!" I looked over to the door, my expression a cross between sleepy, startled and utterly guilty.

"Where did all the cookies go?" I heard my dad shout, in a disappointed tone, from the kitchen. My mum glares over at me.

"Marinette, did you let someone in the house and eat cookies with them?!" Being on my mother's bad side was definitely not pleasant.

"…not exactly…" I mumbled, almost inaudibly, under my breath.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?!" I found myself cursing her impeccable hearing. I cringed and looked at my feet.

"You know what? Just… just never mind…are you okay? You're not hurt?" But thank goodness for her motherly side. She lowered her gaze to the crumby mess Tikki and I had left the night before.

"Oh wow, you really did make a mess, now, didn't you?" She sighed before grasping my wrists and helping me up, off the ground. My cheeks flushed pink again, and I felt Tikki frantically burry herself deeper into my pocket. "Well, I guess you better get cleaned up… and be thankful that we arrived early enough to wake you up for school." Right. School. I still have to go to that. And suffer complete and utter humiliation in front of Adrien. Great. I got ready for school in a drowsy and depressed way, trying to stall the horrid embarrassment I had yet to face.

The walk to school was quick. Too quick. Before I knew it I was standing out front of my classroom door. Twenty minutes early. That was a first. I felt a vibration in my pocket. Alya had messaged me.

 _Alya: Girl, I can see you at the door… just come in already!_ I sighed as I pushed open the door. I felt as though the whole world was watching me, when, in actual fact, it was only Alya, Nino and… Adrien. I felt my cheeks heat up and I stiffened as I saw Adrien looking straight at me. That _all too perfect_ smile plastered on his face. That smile that could make any girl faint. I swore I was about to. It stayed that way for what felt like hours, my face looking like a tomato, before I finally heard Alya speak.

"Adrien, stop looking at Marinette. She's about to explode," Alya gave me a death glare whilst Nino held back a chuckle. Adrien, however, looked confused and a little hurt. As I slowly (and cautiously) made my way to my desk, Adrien gave me a small wave and another dashing smile. Just like that: I was frozen to the spot again. Only this time to the point where Alya had to get up and physically force me into my seat. She snickered at my red face before rolling her eyes. I swore on heaven and hell if she so much as mentioned yesterday I woul-

"Jeez, Mari. It's was only chocolate milk." Face plant my desk. I would face plant my desk.

Well, at least patrol tonight could get my mind off of it.

* * *

I was waiting patiently until that mischievous kitty arrived. The night was so quiet that there was no way you could miss the smallest sound. Like a pin dropping, let alone a cat boy clad in leather. Yet somehow he managed it. I was gazing out over the city (mostly regretting horrible decisions made that day) before strong arms suddenly gripped my shoulders playfully.

"Gotcha Bugaboo," Chat Noir whispered in amusement as I jumped ever so slightly. Pouting, I peeled his fingers off my shoulders and shrugged away.

"Anything yet?" We both asked in sync and then shook our heads in response.

"I suppose we could just enjoy the night for a bit…" I started before noticing that Chat was already settled. Laying on his stomach, seemingly watching something on the screen on his staff. I sighed and puffed a wisp of hair out of my eyes. _So, do I just wait until you're done?_ I was bored and I am not a fan of anime, which it turned out Chat was watching. I slowly sat down next to the leather clad boy laying on the floor, but received no recognition of my presence. I decided to wait until this episode was over, but that took longer than expected. To pass time, without interrupting him, I reached into my behind me and pulled out the strawberry milk bottle I had packed for a late night snack. I took one sip, trying to remain as quiet as possible. The episode went on and on and on! I swore it was going to last forever! When suddenly, I smelt something… The sweet smells of Adrien's strawberry scented shampoo. I was curious. The next thing I knew I had closed my eyes and was inching closer and closer to the blonde locks that had smelt so familiar.

 **What am I doing?**

I moved less than a centimetre closer, until his hair was tickling my face.

 **What the actual hell am I doing?**

I took a slow, deep breath through my nose, savouring the familiar smells of Chat's shampoo.

 **Truth is; I had no idea what the hell I was doing.**

I blew it. The _Marinette_ in me decided to show herself at the worst possible time. I had fumbled over my own hands in the process of leaning forward to _sniff his hair_. I still can't believe I did that. I fell and face planted forward. Chat's head was rammed into his screen on the sudden movement but stopped when he felt the cold liquid running down his face. **Of course this was happening again!** When I fell forward, I had spilt my strawberry milk. All over Chat Noir. The milk splashed all across his back, staining the black with a light pink colour. Strawberry milk drizzled all through his hair. His nice, Adrien-smelling hair. **Stop. Thinking. About. The. Hair.** He slowly turned to face me, eyes wide and confused. My jaw dropped low and my eyes bulged out of my head. Milk dripped from his hair onto his face and down the front of his suit.

"You- I- I'm- but- he- milk- again- ARGGHH!" I was speechless. I couldn't get out a full sentence. A blubbering mess. That's what I was. I let out a noise that sounded like a strangled cat meow.

"I'm- I'm sooooooo s-sorry!" I managed to squeak out before Chat burst out laughing.

"Again? Wow…" He murmured, supposedly to himself, between laughs. "Well, as a- _moo_ -sing as this is, Milady, I prefer to look _udder_ -ly perfect and right now I only look about _two percent_ good. I won't _milk_ it any further and I'll be off." And just like that, it happened. All. Over. Again.

* * *

"Don't be too loud!"

"Don't stay up all night!"

"Don't use the oven. We all know how clumsy you are!"

"Don't eat the cookies this time!"

"Don't open the door to _anyone_! Not even your cookie-stealing partner..." My parents explained the rules for the millionth time this evening. They were going out for the night again. I don't think my parents trust me anymore, as they said they were inviting someone over for me. I knew Alya was babysitting today so it wasn't her.

"Okay, okay! I understand! Just go! I'll be fine!" I tried to usher them out the door, but they still had more to say. They were about to continue when there was a knocking at the door.

"Such punctuality," I heard my mother whisper before turning to me. "He's here," _He?_ "And I know you two will behave… Adrien's a very good boy."

Press A to continue.

Marinette excel has stopped working.

Where's a good panic siren when you need one.

Before I could even begin to process anything, my parents where gone and in their place? Adrien, of course. Freak out in three, two, one-

"A-A-Adrien, I-I-I-I…" Legs collapse in three, two, one-

"Woah, Marinette!" I did not come in contact with the cold, hard ground like I expected. I looked up into the eyes of Adrien, who was grabbing my arm to get me standing again.

"I- I- I- sorry so I'm- I mean; I'm sorry so- I mean-" I began but knew it was pointless so I just gave up. I sighed and looked to my feet nervously. I only looked back up when I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. Adrien smiled that amazing smile of his. That's when I noticed it. His hair looked kind of sticky and was tinged a very pale pinky white. That's when I got a good whiff of him.

"A-A-Adrien? What h-happened to your h-hair? And why d-do you smell l-like strawberry m-milk?"

And just like that; all the colour poured from his face…like milk from a milk carton.


End file.
